Someone Like You
by bumblewolf
Summary: i shouldn't have entered that office. i should've stayed with the tour group. i wish i never found those documents. But i did. And now i am running for my life.


Someone Like You

Chicago 2035 

I ran down the sidewalk shoving, past bystanders, my breath coming out in short gasps. I darted my eyes from side to side, my muscles tense. I glanced behind me and looked up at the tall pointy building, wondering if they knew what I had done. I clutched the papers I'd risked my life for and pumped my legs harder.

I don't know what made me sneak off from the rest of the tour group and enter that office. I didn't mean to sneak around at secret files and find the documents. But I did. What I found shocked me. So I stole the papers and was now running for my life to the police station. Not your typical day. I ran across the street barely missing an oncoming car. Its tires squealed as it swerved to avoid me_._ I had approximately five more blocks to go, and then I was home free. I thought they wouldn't catch me. I was wrong.

Not long after I had crossed the street I heard the sound of moving metal .I made the mistake of looking back. I almost tripped at the sight. At least ten Ns-5 robots were running towards me. My eyes widened in realization. They found out I took it! Now they were coming to get it back. I didn't want to think what would happen to me.

I rounded the corner and ran harder, my throat going dry. Only four more blocks to go. I thought dryly. I would never make it there. I tripped on someone's foot and fell down steps, leading into an abandoned warehouse. I landed with a thud, the air whooshing from my lungs.

I pushed myself up and held my throbbing cranium. I tucked the documents in my jacket pocket and looked around, surveying my surroundings. The warehouse was old, I could tell from the cobwebs, and dusty boxes. It was huge, the ceiling high. The skylight reflected the mid-afternoon sun. I squinted and swallowed wincing at the dryness in my throat.

I heard a noise. I froze. I'd almost forgotten I was being chased by deadly robots. But aren't robots not supposed to harm humans? My subconscious thought. Somehow I knew this rule wouldn't apply to me. My eyes scanned the boxes and beams for any movement.

My heart picked up speed when I heard the sound again. Only it sounded closer this time. Then all of a sudden it stopped. My neck hairs rose. Something wasn't right. I felt goosebumps on my arms. Then it happened.

The skylight above me shattered, sending the glass shards raining down. I covered my head to protect myself from the sharp pieces. I heard heavy thuds and lifted my head up. I felt like screaming. I almost fainted.

The ten robots were in a circle surrounding me, their emotionless eyes boring into my soul. I eyed them all, noticing their glowing red chest plates. They only had that color if they were on a serious mission. Right now that mission was to get me. Great. "Hand over the documents," one said sternly. I swiveled my head to the noise. I clutched my jacket tighter. No way were they getting those papers.

"No way!" I yelled the sound echoing off of the beams. "Then we'll have no choice but to bring you with us." It said calmly. I tensed to run, but it was no use. They pressed in around me and grabbed my arms and legs, as I fought and kicked to get away. Of course, my actions were futile. I screamed and pulled at my limbs. Their grip was tight around my wrist and legs and I only succeeded in hurting myself. My cries echoed off of the warehouse walls.

"Let me go!" I wailed. "We cannot do that. Our objectives are clear." Another said heartlessly. Tears poured down my face.

The Ns- 5s carried me outside, and some people stared, while others stopped. None tried to help me. "Don't just stand there, help me!" I screamed, thrashing even more.

The robots continued carrying me until we came to a shiny black van with tinted windows. They pushed me inside. It was huge on the inside and they all sat around me. They shut the door and the van started moving. Now that they weren't holding me anymore I used my free limbs to kick and punch the robots close to me. They immediately grabbed my hands, and feet once again. One put its hand over my mouth. My yells were muffled now.

Another one produced a needle. I whimpered and tried to pull away. "We will not harm you, but restraining you is proving to be difficult." The robot aimed the syringe at my neck. I turned my head, my tears staining one of their hands. I felt a pinch then warmth flooded my veins. Then all went black.

**Hey! This is my first robot story, not sure if it's going to be a one-shot or not. I already have other stories to worry about. But I thought doing an Irobot fic. Would be fun. There are not that many good ones out there. So I tried. For people who are reading my other stories, I am not at all abandoning them. I just need a break. So r/r please. Bumblewolf out!**


End file.
